Upgrades: What really happened after the bar fight
by sphinxy
Summary: Sam, Jack and Daniel get drunk at a karaoke bar after upgrades, what has Daniel signed them up to do? This is my first story so I suck at summaries, SamJack, DanJan Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimner: **I don't own 'em and I'll put them back when i'm done. They are the property of MGM, not do I own the songs in this fic.

**Rating: **Probably T, but go with M just to be sure.

**Spoilers:** Upgrades Season 4 at the moment...anything through season 4 though is fair game

**Chapter 1**

_A/N:_ This takes place after the brawl in O'Malleys Bar And Grill, in the season 4 Epsidode upgrades, and before they are hauled into Hammond's office.

After being booted out of O'Malleys, the brawling three headed for a karaoke bar in the Springs. Daniel, well intoxicated on his third beer, got the bright idea to register them all for some songs. He registered Sam and Jack for "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" and himself with "Hit Me Baby One More Time". With Daniel's song selection, the beer that Sam and Jack were gulping down was promptly sprayed across the table and burst into hysterical laughter, leaning on each other for support.

Sam and Jack, knowing that Daniel would not let them get away with not singing, both worked themselves into a similar state of intoxication before it was time for their number. Finally Sam and Jack were called to sing "Paradise By The Dashboard Light", which secretly was one of Sam's favourite songs.

They took their places at opposite sides of the stage, with their backs to each other, and a microphone each. With the opening of the song Jack suddenly swings around and singing surprisingly well

"I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did"

And with that Jack pointed at Sam and began walking toward the centre of the stage.  
_"And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night"_

And with the chorus, Sam swung around and started stalking towards Jack singing with him

"_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold on tight  
C'mon, hold on tight _

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light"

And by the end of the chorus they were standing together, leaning against each other. With the next line Sam turned around so that she was facing Jack singing

"Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go out and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed

'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed"

With the beginning of Jack's verse he took a step away from Sam, and beating his heart as her said

Baby don'cha hear my heart  
You got it drowing out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun

With this he beckoned Sam across to him with a flick of the fingers

_  
And I gotta let you know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes, I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make you motor run_

Sam moved back to Jacks arms and sang

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, Hold on tight  
C'mon, Hold on tight

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Paradise by the dashboard light

You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely

We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night

With this Sam and Jack began to grope at each other and were pretending (or so they told Daniel) to make out whilst the radio broadcast voiceover started

"OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here  
Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth  
There's the wind-up, and there it is  
A line shot up the middle, look at him go  
This boy can really fly  
He's rounding first and really turning it on now  
He's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second  
The ball is bobbled out in the center  
And here's the throw and what a throw  
He's gonna slide in head first  
Here he comes, he's out  
No, wait, safe, safe at second base  
This kid really makes things happen out there  
Batter steps up to the plate  
Here's the pitch, he's going  
Amd what a jump he's got  
He's trying for third  
Here's the throw  
It's in the dirt, safe a third  
Holw cow, stolen base  
He's taking a pretty big lead out there  
Almost daring them to pick him off  
The pitcher glances over, winds-up and it's bunted  
Bunted down the third base line  
The suicide squeeze is on  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close  
Here's the throw, here's the play at the plate  
Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it"

With this Sam pushed Jack off her and held out her hand and shouted 

"Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further

And she began to get up in his face, forcing him back with the next lines

_  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife _

I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever

With the end of the verse Sam was almost touching Jacks face and moved away as he moved in for a kiss, and then he began to plead

"Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning"

With this, Jack had moved back to Sam and was holding her against him, with the beginning of her line, she pushed him backwards off the stage, and followed him inot the crowd shouting at him as he backpedalled around the room

"I gotta know right now  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
And will you love me forever

Jack raised his hands and begged to Sam

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it

Sam got in Jacks face and asked

_  
Will you love me forever  
_

And Jack once again pleaded, going down on one knee and taking her hand

_  
Let me sleep on it _

She shoved his hand away once again shouting

_Will you love me forever _

With this Jack jumped to his knees and grabbed Sam singing at her

_  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time_

With this they both walked hand in hand back up to the stage duelling with each other

So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you

It was long ago and it was far away,  
And it was so much better than it is today.

It never felt so good, It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife.

And with the end of the song, Sam's head was resting against Jacks's shoulder and there was raucous applause and shouting as they walked back to their seats.

_A/N: Please R&R, this is my first story so please me gentle with it. I haven't written ay more as yet so please be patient with me_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

And with the end of the song, Sam's head was resting against Jacks's shoulder and there was raucous applause and shouting as they walked back to their seats.

**Chapter 2**

Daniel got to his feet unsteadily and staggered to the stage when his chosen song, _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ was called up.

The music began and Daniel began to try and dance seductively around the stage, but more looking like a drunken sailor in the process.

With the opening verse

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me how want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

He let out a wail trying to put on a girly voice at the top of his lungs and shouting into the microphone as if he was being tortured with a Goa'uld pain stick. The audience cringed as he began singing and Sam and Jack spat their drinks over the table when Daniel started singing the chorus.

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

With that Daniel dropped to his knees, and started poking his chest.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

He started shaking his head uncontrollably and then looking up to the roof with his arms outstretched, and with those fatal words "hit me baby one more time" he slapped himself on the arse in time with the lyrics.

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh pretty baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

With that Daniel dropped to his knees, and started poking his chest.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

He started shaking his head uncontrollably and then looking up to the roof with his arms outstretched, and with those fatal words "hit me baby one more time" he slapped himself on the arse in time with the lyrics.

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

With that Daniel dropped to his knees, and started poking his chest.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

He jumped to his feet and threw his head back with his arms above his head waiting for the applause. He stepped of stage to a heavily forced applause, mainly due to the hilarity of his act, and when he sat down he was oblivious to the close proximity that Sam and Jack were sharing.

_A/N: Hope you liked that one folks, please R&R, don't know where it's gonna go from here but I don't think that there is much more to it… The next chapter has been written so if you review you might get is sooner..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

He jumped to his feet and threw his head back with his arms above his head waiting for the applause. He stepped of stage to a heavily forced applause, mainly due to the hilarity of his act, and when he sat down he was oblivious to the close proximity that Sam and Jack were sharing.

Chapter 3 

Sam and Jack shared a Taxi home, as both were too inebriated to drive. Jack got out of the taxi and walked Sam to her door, where he stumbled on the doorstep and careened into Sam, sending her into the closed door. Jack decided that he would take advantage of their close proximity and moved him faces just inches from Sam's. Sam hesitated for a second before closing the gap and capturing Jack's lips with her own. Jack deepened the kiss and pressed Sam up against her front door. Sam broke the kiss and turned away from Jack to open the front door of her house and walked inside gesturing with her head for Jack to follow.

He followed Sam to the couch where they sat beside each other for a few moments before Sam spoke "Sir, does it occur to you that we are not only defying a direct order, but are also breaking the Fraternisation Regulations as well?" Jack looked down at the floor and said "Carter- Samantha, you know I am a man of few words and that I care for you a lot more that I am supposed to given our working relationship."

"Sir"

"Call me Jack, we're not on the base at the moment, and this is between Samantha and Jack, not Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Ranks have no place here."

"That's the thing Si- Jack, they do. If we decide to do this, then there is no going back, we will be court martialled"

"Samantha I would never jeopardise your career, if it comes to that I can retire again, there is no need for me to be out there anymore, you however are still needed here, if you weren't here to save out collective arses then we would all be stuck with a snake in our heads…Something that I am not very fond of."

Sam looked down at her hands resting on her lap "I could retire my commission Jack, become a civilian scientist-"

"I cannot let you jeopardise your career Samantha, whereas mine is at the end of its tether anyways"

Jack reached over and held Sam's hand and whispered 'I don't know if I can go back to the way things have been, but I really don't know what other options we have right now. Just know that I am here for you always, and support any decision that you make, but please don't resign just for me – this old soldier is not worth it."

"My career is my choice Jack, but you're right we cannot put ourselves before the fate of the planet, and despite what you say, you are still needed here…I need you here."

Jack leaned over and wrapped Sam into a hug, where Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder. He cupped her chin with his hand and Sam said, "We can go behind everyone's back's. No one will be the wiser and that way we can still have our cake and eat it too.

Jack's eyes brightened and he said, "There will be cake?"

Sam giggled and gave Jack the 1000-megawatt smile that she reserves just for him and Jack replies with "And what have I told you about giggling?"

Sam smiled and then Jack moved in closer to her and captured her lips with his own, deepening the kiss throwing all the years of hidden feelings and emotions into the passionate kiss until they both had to come up for air. They rested their heads against one and other and Sam said "So we're actually doing this then?" And Jack just smiled that shit eating grin of his and whispers "Yeasureyoubetcha snookums."

Jack holds Sam's hand and asks "So Samantha Carter, would you go out on a date with me?"

Sam just smiles at the use of her full first name and replies "Of course I will Jack O'Neill with 2 ll's."

With that Jack kissed Sam once more and grabbed his jacket, which has somehow ended up on the floor and looked back to Sam who was getting up to see him to the door and said "I'll call you tomorrow night at home so that means no pulling an all-nighter at the base, I can't have my favourite egg-head drowsy for our date now can I?" And continued out the door whilst calling a taxi with his cell phone.

Sam saw this and walked out the door and touched his arm gently to get his attention "Why don't you stay the night Jack, we can share a taxi to the base in the morning, seeing as both our cars are at the base." Jack raised his eyebrows at the offer and Sam blushes and looked down at her shoes before saying "if you want to that is."

Jack cupped her chin in his hands and says "Only if you're comfortable with it Samantha, I am fine to sleep on the couch, I just don't want to move too fast for you is all"

Sam just smiled an impish grin and said "I'm comfortable with it alright, Flyboy" before turning on her heel and walking back in the house leaving Jack to stare in her wake before following her indoors.

TBC

_A/N: Well campers there is another one, not sure how much is left to go, so please R&R and let me know what you think. Sorry if they're too OOC, had a bit of trouble writing this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here is the next chapter folks, hop you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a whole heap ;). Oh and I know nothing of the Springs, I'm an Aussie, so I just made up the name of the restaurant….please don't shoot me!_

_Sphinxy_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Sam just smiled an impish grin and said "I'm comfortable with it alright, Flyboy" before turning on her heel and walking back in the house leaving Jack to stare in her wake before following her indoors.

Chapter 4 

Once inside both Sam and Jack started to sober up, but still being slightly inebriated as they were, they began to talk of things that would usually go unsaid. They sat together on one of Sam's couches and they talked of Jonas Quinn, Charlie and Sara, and how that one morning in the briefing room Sam had stolen his heart and brought him out of the deep melancholy that he had found himself in.

Jack was unable to hide the feelings that were coursing through his brain as they talked, as having Sam so close to him, he could barely form coherent sentences, let alone form up a barricade between himself and his emotions. He turned and looked into her eyes and saw that tears had began to fall, and her sadness being the proverbial straw he found a small tear of his own escaping.

They sat there in silence just holding each other, when Jack heard Sam's breathing even out. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, whispering "good night Samantha" before settling himself back on the couch.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The next morning Daniel, Sam and jack met up before they were due at the mountain so that they could get their stories straight and discuss what their punishment may be. They decided not to speak of the karaoke bar – not that Daniel had much memory of it anyways, and only try and make excuses for the brawl at O'Malleys.

When they arrived on base they went directly to Hammond's office, as they knew that he would send some SF's to "escort" them there if they didn't. To the casual observer, Sam and Jack's on base behaviour were no different to what it had been, and as such the team dynamics were not altered.

After planning to go ahead with the mission to destroy Apophis' new mothership, the team disabled the guards and locked down the gateroom to ensure an easy escape. While Daniel went after some weapon's grade naquadah, Sam and jack traipsed the ship planting their C4. When both Sam and Jack's armbands failed on opposite sides of the forcefield, the anguish that they could see in each other's eyes spoke volumes, and as Jack bashed the control panel desperately trying to disable the force field so that Sam could escape.

"Sir, you have to go now!!" Sam screamed at Jack through the force field

"NO!!" Jack yelled desperately back before looking at the fear and love that was mirrored in his own eyes. He lifted his hand to the force field and Sam lifted her own to match it as Jack saw the Jaffa round the corner towards Sam.

As they raised their weapons to fire, the C4 that had been planted throughout the ship, blew and as they were knocked off their feet, Sam and Jack saw the shield between them fall. Jack grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her up off the floor, revelling in the touch, and running back to the entrance where Daniel and Teal'c were.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

As Jack drove to Sam's house in his truck, his mind was on the evening he had planned, and hoped that he did not disappoint her. He also did not want to put too much pressure on her, given the mission that they had just come from. Jack had reservations at a small Italian restaurant, just outside of the Springs, and dessert back at his house, with the telescope set up on his roof, with two chairs and a blanket.

Jack's truck pulled up in front of Sam's house and as he walked to her door, he checked his watch for what must have been the thousandth time "Crap, I'm early" he muttered to himself as he knocked on her front door. Sam checked her hair one more time before opening it to a nervous looking Jack O'Neill rocking on his heel, with his hands deep in his pockets.

Jack looked up to see Sam standing at the door with an amused grin plastered across her face. Jack looked Sam up and down and his jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. Sam stepped forward and gently closed his jaw as she whispered in his ear "See something you like, Flyboy?" Jack's breath hitched with their close proximity and his voice came out in a croak when he replied "Sure do Dorothy, so to Oz?" Jack let Sam take his arm and walked her over to his truck and helped her inside.

They arrived at Mario's a short time later and Sam once again took Jack's arm as they walked into the restaurant. The Maitre 'D greeted Jack and showed them to a small booth in the corner and introduced them to their waiter.

The meal was filled with light banter and laughter and when Jack asked for the cheque not long after the main course, Sam looked up at him questioningly, worried that he was not enjoying himself and was having second thoughts about her. Jack caught her look and allayed her fears by stroking her hand that was resting on the table and saying "No regrets, Sam." They walked back out to Jack's truck and sat in comfortable silence for the ride back to Jack's house. Jack once again helped Sam out of the truck and lead her around to the back yard and the small ladder to the roof.

Jack gave Sam his leather jacket, made sure she was settled before going back in the house to get the tiramisu that he had made earlier.

Climbed back up the ladder carrying a plate with tiramisu and two forks and handing one to Sam, he sat in the chair next to her, placing the blanket over their legs.

Sam was surprised when jack came back up the ladder carrying tiramisu, her favourite dessert, even better than blue Jell-O! She looked over to him and smiled her thanks as they shared the tiramisu. "You're full of surprises Jack, I never knew you were such a romantic" Sam said as she smiled. Jack looked back at her and said "You will, Samantha, you will". Jack looked into deep blue eyes, and found himself getting lost, he was afraid he was gonna drown when the distance between them started to shrink, and not moving his eyes from the beautiful blue pools, he pulled her in a for a passionate kiss.

Sam looked over to Jack at the same time as he looked to her and found herself falling into the brown pools of his eyes, she started to move toward him, but hesitated, fearing that she was pushing him too far when he closed the gap and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They both pulled away, breathless and rested their heads against one another before Sam got up and moved over to Jack, sitting on his lap and pulling the blanket over them, and turned to look in to the telescope. Jack grabbed Sam's hand and entwined their fingers while they both sat on his roof looking through the telescope.

_A/N: Well there it is folks, hope you like it and please R&R, but be gentle please_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to those folks that have reviewed, it helps me get out the next chapter just that much faster when I know that someone is reading it LOL. So here it is, I had a bit of trouble writing it so I apologise if it's a little more than shit ;). Oh and this and every other past and future have not been Betad so any screw-ups are all me!

_Sphnixy ; - )_

Chapter 5 

Sam was already at the base when Jack arrived the next morning. Their joyous mood was darkened by Walter's announcement that the Tok'ra's IDC had been received, even more so when they saw that it was Anise and Martouf that came through the Gate. Jealousy on the part of both Sam and Jack flared between any exchanges with the Tok'ra that had arrived.

Jack managed to pull Sam aside to one of the storage rooms and told her with a passionate kiss and said to her "I feel nothing positive towards Tok'ra Barbie, only revulsion" and Sam's reply was along the same lines "It was Jolinar that loved Martouf, not me, and although I can still feel her love for him, I care only for him as a friend".

They both believed that they were doing quite well to hide their feelings and their rendezvous from their fellow team-mates, and the rest of the base, but with the signing of the treaty with the Tok'ra, all eyes were elsewhere. Even more of a shock was the possibility that the slimy snakeheads had screwed with the heads of the off world teams, and that as such, they may become a traitor to the planet they work so tirelessly to defend.

Jack was shocked, to say the least, when both Sam and himself turned up as Za'tarcs. Not only that, but that their lives were entrusted to rebel snakeheads, but snakeheads nonetheless. Jack refused to believe that he could possibly be compromised: He had not saved the world numerous times and endured an Iraqi prison camp for four months to become a traitor to his country and his planet. Not to mention the thought of his Samantha going all homicidal on the Tok'ra High Council and The President would be comical if the situation weren't so dire.

Sam's incomprehension at being thought a Za'tarc was immense. She could not, and would not believe that she had been compromised, even though she had been unconscious for a short period of time. She could not believe that she had finally decided to follow her heart that she was going to be lost to him, all because Tok'ra Barbie's test came up red. Not only that, but a test that Martouf/Lantash did not believe was entirely safe, nor accurate.

Jack came by Sam's quarters before heading to his own, to inform her of his own plight, as he was sure that she would not have been told. Sam was paralysed from Jack telling her that they were both Za'tarcs. They sat on one of the sofas in her quarters wanting to say what they felt but knowing that they could not, instead they just looked into each others eyes, getting lost in them and conveying everything that needed to be said though them, knowing that the other understood in this all too brief contact.

Jack breaks eye contact with Sam at the sound of the S.F clearing his throat to give Jack the hurry up to return to his own quarters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack was thinking about their plight and the things that he never got to do with Sam, like having a proper life together, and playing with his yo-yo when Tok'ra Barbie enters his quarters and makes a pass on him…

Flashback… 

_Tok'ra Barbie walks over to jack apologising for him becoming a Za'tarc when she declares that Freya, the host has feelings for him, whereas Anise is attracted to Daniel. With that statement she closes the gap between her and Jack and kisses him._

_End Flashback_

Daniel comes to Jack's quarters to tell him of a procedure that may be able to remove the programming, but that it was very dangerous. His first thought, which he voiced, was "What is Carter doing?" to which Daniel replied "Martouf is telling her now, but to do it we need to get moving." Jack did not want Sam to have to live in isolation because they may or may not be Za'tarcs, so he agreed to the procedure, hoping that if it failed on him, that they would garner some information from the failed experiment to help Sam.

Sam had turned down the offer for the procedure, so Janet had gone into her quarters, where she would be sedated indefinitely. The sedative was taking longer to work it's magic due to the naquadah in her blood, and she became delirious, remembering the look in Jack's eyes as he bashed on the forcefield with his hands, refusing to leave her, and not removing his eyes from her own so that she would not die alone. She realised that the Za'tarc detector had sensed their hidden feelings, and manage to convince Janet as such, before much more of the sedative was administered.

Sam staggered to the room where the Za'tarc detector was set up, whilst Janet ran to the observation room to stop the test. Sam tries to explain that they are not Za'tarcs as subtly as she can without breaking the regs, but it didn't seem to sink into Jack's head. She decided upon a slightly more direct approach.

Sam looked into Jacks eyes, trying to convey the message as she said, "The machine thinks we have false memories, but we don't. We were lying."

Jack looked at Sam in confusion and replied, "I wasn't lying."

"Okay. You left something out."

"No, I didn't."

Sam felt the use of his rank was the best way to begin "Sir, when you wouldn't leave me, are you sure there wasn't something else that you're not admitting?" she asked exasperated at his false denseness.

"What are you talking about?" he sure as hell hoped it wasn't where he thought it was going, he said to himself.

"Something neither one of us can admit given our working relationship, our military ranks?" Sam saw the proverbial light bulb go on in Jack's head.

"Oh! Oh. That." D'oh Jack yelled into his head as he heard Sam say "Test him again".

For the benefit of those in the room, they felt it best to quell any possibility in their minds that a relationship may ensue from the declaration of feelings that was just made so they both said that they would "Leave it in the room", which satisfied both Janet and Teal'c.

When the test declared that Jack and Sam were both not Za'tarcs they began questioning Tok'ra Barbie on whether or not a Tok'ra could be a Za'tarc, when she informed them that all save herself, who had not been in a position to be compromised had been tested. Sam thought of Martouf, and when Tok'ra Barbie realised that he had not been tested, the three members of SG-1 that were present headed to the armoury, and they sent a S.F to tell Daniel that Martouf was Za'tarc.

Daniel's attempt to pull Martouf aside as the programming had already kicked in, and as Sam and Jack rounded the corner, Jack armed with a Beretta, and Sam a Zat, Martouf had already began shooting up the Gate Room. Jack's attempts to disable him without killing him failed, nor did the shot with the Zat knock him unconscious, and Sam was forced to shoot him a second time to prevent him from self-destructing – the pleading look in his eyes as his hand began to move to the self destruct button "Samantha…"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack was sitting on his sofa, silently comforting Sam, who had had to kill Martouf, and had held his dieing head in her hands as the last remnant of Jolinar was extinguished. Jack lifted her chin with his fingers and said "I would have done anything for you not to endure that" and Sam sadly met his eyes and said "You did, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Of course I grieve for Martouf, both for Jolinar and myself, but it is not him I live for"

_A/N: There you are folks, another one churned out, please R&R, and sorry if it's a bit angsty, but I didn't know how else to write this chapter…I don't know how long its got left, we shall just have to see what my muse declares to me ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well this came out a lot quicker than I was expecting, it just invaded my brain and would not let go until I got it down, but it is a bit shorter than the rest. Thanks to Alimoo, Natters, Silver Angel and of course my best buddy Goldilocks for reviewing, it means a heap and Goldilocks and Alimoo, this is for you guys ; - )_

Chapter 6 

Sam and Jack were snuggling on the sofa watching a movie when Jack says, out of the blue, "Ya know, Danny's been spending an awful lot of time in the infirmary lately." Sam just looks up at Jack with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her face waiting for him to continue. "Now I'm sure that there were some genuine injuries, this is Danny after all, but really, when was the last life threatening paper cut you saw?" Sam smiled knowingly and replied, "You would be amazed just how many mundane injuries have cultural or linguistic ties that require our resident archaeologist as well". They both laughed at that and Jack said :I think we need to give them a bit of a push, after all, if it wasn't for that karaoke bar…" Jack just let the end of the sentence trail off when he noticed that twinkle in Sam's eye that she gets when she was working on a complex piece of alien technology and knew she was devising a plan.

Sam turned in Jack's arms so that she was facing him and said "We haven't had a team night for a while have we? It would be the perfect opportunity for the CMO to get to know the flagship team and the base 2IC better don't you think?" Jack smiled down at the beautiful blonde in his arms and said, "Why Samantha, you're right, how about we make a day of it, drinks at O'Malley's for lunch and then back here for a barbecue, and not a little alcohol." With that organised, they settled back into the sofa to continue to watch their movie.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

When Jack got into the mountain the next morning, he searched out Teal'c and told him about the team night, knowing the big Jaffa would not pass up the opportunity to get out of the mountain. Jack's next mission was to Daniel's lab where he found it wise to come with a bribe of real coffee, which he had bought before coming to the mountain. Just the mention of a team night sent Daniel into a tirade of how much work he had to do when Jack held up the coffee and all further protestations died on his lips, and his eyes not able to leave the cup of beautiful liquid caffeine in Jack's hands agreed to the night.

Jack let out a big sigh with his next destination – the dreaded infirmary, he loathed going there when there was great need, except when it was occupied by a certain Astrophysicist of course. Jack walked over to Janet's office; giving the nurses he passed a hard stare, to discourage them from reaching for any needles while in his presence. Jack knocked on the doorframe of the base CMO's office, as she didn't notice his presence due to the mountain of files she was sifting through.

When Janet looked up at the sound of a knock on her door, she was surprised to say the least to see one Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill with two ll's standing at her door looking very uncomfortable, with his hands deep in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. She masked her surprised face, put on a smile and asked "Come in Colonel, can I help you with anything?" Jack's first instinct was to say "No" and then go running From the infirmary, but he was a man on a mission, and be damned if he wasn't going to complete it!

Jack pushed aside the discomfort and plastered a smile on his face before he answered, "Actually, you can. I'm having a little shindig on Saturday and was wondering if you would like to come" and then after a brief paused added, as if it were the proverbial icing, "there will be cake!" Janet began to turn down the offer when Jack raised his hand and said "Ack! Be at O'Malley's for lunch and then back to my place for a barbecue, what better way to get to know your colleagues eh? Oh and _Captain_ I _will_ order you if I have to" Jack finished with a genuine smile on his face. Janet silently nodded her acquiescence before saying "I'll just have to get a sitter for Cassie." Jack left Janet's office, on a beeline for his meeting with Sam for lunch in the commissary with a triumphant smile on his face

A/N: Well folks there it is, sorry it's a bit shorter, but you know the deal, R&R. The next chapter will have a song or 2, a Daniel/Janet song and a Sam/Jack song. I have a short list of songs, let me know what you think for Daniel's and Janet's as well as Sam and Jack's. The songs are: Faith Hill – Breathe, Garth Brooks – To Make You Feel My Love, Garth Brooks – The Red Strokes, Meat Loaf – I Would Do Anything For Love, Meat Loaf – What About Love, Meat Loaf – I'd Lie For You (And That's The Truth), Meat loaf – Couldn't Have Said It Better, Bon Jovi – Always, Willie Nelson – Always On My Mind. Let me know what you think, and thanks again for R&R

_Cheers ; - P _

_Sphinxy_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well this is a chapter that I had never intended writing, but thanks to Goldilocks she put the idea in my head and as such here it is, and mate, the rest of the STORY is dedicated to you….don't pop your stitches at that statement ;). I don't own the song "Two Of A Kind (Working On A Full House)", I just borrowed it, hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed….And I hope that I have now made you blush Goldilocks hehe. I modelled the pub on a pub in Alice Springs, which is the BEST pub, so naturally I don't own that either, if you want to check it out go to www boslivesaloon com au (with dots instead of spaces). Well I better get on with the story…

Chatper 7 

The side of Jack that Sam was now able to see, sent for full ov shivers, tehe spontaneous, romantic Jack that she had only dared dream existed. Sam walked into her lab and found a note on her computer screen written in Jack's familiar scrawl, that told her to meet at his house that night as he had a surprise for her. Sam put the note in her wallet, along with the others she had found in her lab, in her locker, on her bike, in her car and in her house.

Sam made sure that she got out of the mountain on time and she went straight to her house to collect some clothes, before swapping her car for her bike and heading over to Jack's. Jack had left the mountain early and gone to the supermarket to get the things he needed for dinner. Jack was just putting dinner in the oven when he heard Sam's bike pull into the garage. Sam let herself in through the side door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack standing in the kitchen with a yellow floral apron on. An amused smile on her face, she could not help the giggle that escaped and alerted Jack to her presence. He waved a spatula at her and said with a laugh "Well at least I didn't need a Hazmat team to investigate a batch of cookies." Sam's amused grin turned to a playful scowl as Jack walked over to take her bag off her and lead her to the lounge room.

They chatted idly whilst dinner cooked and by the end of the meal Sam was a little more than curious about where Jack was taking them. She sat there running possibilites through her mind as Jack cleared away the plates and grabbed their leather jackets before turning to Sam and saying "shall we?" Sam kept shooting Jack questioning looks to try and get out of him where they were going, which made Jack have the biggest shit eating grin that Sam had ever seen.

He pulled up at an out of the way country pub called "Bojangles" and helped Sam out of the truck. He pushed open the old batswing saloon doors and Sam just stared at the alligator skin hanging above the bar, the hats lining the wall, and the boots hanging from the roof, as jack lead them through the pub, and to the pool tables out the back. After they had been playing for about an hour, Jack decided that Sam had kicked his arse enough for one night, - he had forgottem how good she was at pool! And decided to ask her for a dance instead. As he lead her back around the front to the dancefloor, Garth Brooks' "Two Of A Kind (Working On A Full House)" came on and they swayed to the country song as jack quietly sung the words in her ear.

Yes, shes my lady luck  
Hey, Im her wild card man  
Together were buildin up a real hot hand  
We live out in the country  
Hey, shes my little queen of the south  
Yea, were two of a kind  
Workin on a full house.

She wakes me every mornin  
With a smile and a kiss  
Her strong country lovin is hard to resist  
Shes my easy lovin woman  
Im her hard-workin man, no doubt  
Yea, were two of a kind  
Workin on a full house .

Yea, a pickup truck is her limousine  
And her favorite dress is her faded blue jeans  
She loves me tender when the goin gets tough  
Somtimes we fight just so we can make up.

Lord I need that little woman  
Like the crops need the rain  
Shes my honeycomb and Im her sugar cane  
We really fit together  
If you know what Im talkin about  
Yea, were two of a kind  
Workin on a full house.

This time I found a keeper, I made up my mind  
Lord the perfect combination is her heart and mine  
The skys the limit, no hill is too steep  
Were playin for fun, but were playin for keeps.

So draw the curtain, honey  
Turn the lights down low  
Well find some country music on the radio  
Im yours and youre mine  
Hey, thats what its all about  
Yea, were two of a kind  
Workin on a full house.

Lordy, mama, well be two of a kind  
Workin on a full house.

Sam just smiled as they made their way around the dancefloor, revelling in the feel of Jack's breath against her ear, and as the song finished, he kissed her softly on the cheek, before leading her out to his truck.

A/N: Well there it is folks, sorry for any typos but word has decided that it no longer has a spell check…. Please R&R, because ya know I just love ya feedback!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to Natters, Alimoo, and of course Goldilocks for reviewing, this one, is of course, for Goldilocks. I hope ya'll enjoy it ; )

Chapter 8 

Jack was headed into Daniel's lab to get his thoughts on the base's needle-loving CMO, to hear, what appeared to be singing coming from the Archaeologist's office. Jack changed his stride so that his footfalls were lessened and quietly walked up to Daniel's lab only to hear

"_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time"_

Being sung incredibly off-key. Jack tried to stop from bursting out laughing, but the best he could manage was a massive shit-eating grin. Daniel was oblivious to Jack's arrival and so was madly singing and translating the tablet in front of him. Jack was considering taking a pin to his eardrum if he was to endure any more of this 'singing', and so decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat and then asking "Whatcha doin'?" and grinning wildly.

Daniel saw Jack leaning against the doorframe with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and decided to ignore it, and focusing instead, on the question that was asked " Oh you know, the usual, translating the tablet that SG-15 brought back from P3X-527" Daniel replied as Jack picked up an artifact and started tossing it in the air like a ball. After removing the priceless item from the clutches of his friend and replacing it with a yo-yo that he kept in his drawer for such an occasion, he turned back to his translation and continued singing.

Jack merely raised an eyebrow and decided that a more direct approach would probably be the best method, and so biting the bullet, Jack asks "So how goes things with the Doc?" Daniel started at this unexpected line of questioning, dropping his magnifying glass with a resounding shatter, pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and stuttered "Now why, why would you think-just because I have been in the infirmary lately." Jack smiled and replied "Nothing huh?"

Daniel blushed and to try and get Jack off a topic he _so_ did not want to discuss said "So how are things with you Jack, why are you _having_ the barbecue tomorrow?" Jack, knowing quite well what Daniel was trying to do, decided to play along for now, knowing that Sam was interrogating the Good Doctor at the same time. "Well Carter mentioned that I hadn't had a team night for a while, and since the Doc is now stationed at the base, thought it might be a good opportunity to get to know us all" Daniel looked at the table thoughtfully for a second before answering carefully "Sam said you hadn't had a team night…" Jack knowing that he quickly had to get Daniel off that line of questioning replied in a dangerously low tone "Yes Carter, and before you ask, there is nothing going on there, she is my 2IC and a friend. Got that Daniel?" Daniel looked shamed for a second before getting back to the issue at hand "So that's it? No ulterior motive, no matchmaking plans? Just a simple team get together. Why is it I am having trouble believing you?"

Jack, more relaxed now that the topic had been turned away from he and Sam, had the grace to feign hurt at Daniel's accusation "Now Danny, I can't believe that you would think so little of me. Would I ever-"

"Yes"

"Well be that as it may. This is a simple team shindig. There will be cake, nothing sinister is going on, just a couple of colleagues, friends if you will, having a few drinks together. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Daniel sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, looked back to his translation and said "Fine Jack, whatever you say"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam walked in to the infirmary to hear humming coming from her friend's office, she walked in and sat down before Janet noticed her arrival. Janet, noticing that someone else now occupied her office, looked up from her report guiltily before relaxing at the sight of her friend sitting opposite her. "What can I do for you, Sam?" Sam smiled and said "Well you can tell me what's going on with you and Daniel." Janet froze in her chair, then begun to fastidiously tidy the reports on her desk, not meeting Sam's eyes, before replying "Dr. Jackson and I have a purely professional relationship" Sam laughed at Janet's display and said "Easy Jan, I didn't mean to get your hairs on end, I was just curious" Janet looked at her friend thoughtfully for a second and then said "Is that why the Colonel – no of course it wasn't the Colonel – more likely _you_ invited me to this barbecue tomorrow?" Sam put on her best innocent face and replied "I don't know what you're talking about. The Colonel only thought that you might like a break and a chance to get to know us all outside of work"

Janet, who was only putting on a show for appearance sake, quickly caved and said, with a smile on her face that reminded Sam of being in a cell with Janet when she suggested that they seduce the men to escape, during the Hathor situation. "You know, if something had been planned, I wouldn't be completely against it" And then realising that Sam and Jack must have collaborated on this, Janet said "So what about you and Jack, Sam? Anything on that front, because you know after the Za'tarc thing…" Sam who had been expecting this line of questioning sooner or later was easily able to deflect the question from such a dangerous topic. "Colonel O'Neill is a great CO and a good friend"

"Nothing more?"

"No Jan, nothing more"

"I was just wondering because you've been a lot happier lately and the Colonel hasn't made any of my nurses cry with any of his recent visits to the infirmary"

Knowing that Janet wouldn't be put off by a mere denial – she had been present during the Za'tarc testing, after all – Sam replied "He is a friend Jan, and given our respective position, and the regs, that's all we will ever be ok?" Janet could tell by the tone of Sam's voice that this was not to be discussed further and decided to shift the conversation to a safer topic, and so Janet told Sam what Cassie had been up to and how she was travelling at school.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam was only a couple of minutes late to meet with Jack in the commissary to discuss how their talks went with the reluctant couple. She saw Jack sitting at their regular table with a cup of coffee and a bowl of blue jell-o waiting for her. When Sam sat down she could see the shit-eating grin on her sexy CO's face and motioned for him to go first. Jack recapped his conversation with Daniel, telling the blonde astrophysicist, in great detail about his 'singing' and then motioned for Sam to talk about her meet with Janet. Sam told Jack about Janet not being against a matchmaking attempt and then about her line of questioning about them, and how she had not convinced Janet, but let her know that it was not to be discussed. Jack told Sam that much the same had happened with Daniel and they should be wary of matchmaking attempts. Jack left the commissary to go to the gym where a work out with Teal'c was waiting.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack walked into the SGC gym to find Teal'c sparring with SG-3 and SG-12 and stood there struggling not to laugh as the Jarheads were one by one dispelled with and helped off the mat. Jack strode over to his friend and said "A bit of a light workout hey T?" "O'Neill you were late for our boxing match and SG-3 and SG-15 were wagering that I would not be able to battle with them. I decided to accept the wager, as you can see they were not successful" Jack clapped Teal'c on the back and said "Nice work buddy, up for a game of ping pong?"

After Jack dodged yet another ping-pong ball he noticed Teal'c relinquish his paddle and Jack also put his down on the table and said, "What's up T?"

"O'Neill, have you decided to act upon the feelings towards Major Carter that you were forced to expose?"

Jack inhaled deeply, knowing that he could not lie to the big Jaffa, but had to make sure that Teal'c would not jeopardise either of their careers said "As much as I want to, because of the regs, we cant, and we cant discuss this here, too many prying eyes"

Teal'c inclined his head and said "I understand O'Neill, I shall not speak of it again, but I wish you luck with your _friendship_ with Major Carter. Now I must depart to Kel'no'reem." Again Teal'c inclined his head and strode out of the gym. Jack just shook his head and walked over to the boxing bags and begun to give them a work out

A/N: There it is folks, please R&R. I apologise if Daniel, Janet or Teal'c aren't in character, as I have not written them before and am hoping that I have done them justice…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next one folks…thanks for reviewing and to those that have subscribed to this fic and aren't reviewing, thanks for reading guys ;). And Goldilocks in answer to your question, I could see Hammond singing "As Good As I Once Was" by Toby Keith, and yes, I could see the entire cast singing "Always look on the Bright Side of Life", an Ascended Daniel, Oma, and Anubis do the chorus arm in arm...

_Sphinxy_

Chapter 9 

Sam sat in her lab, putting the last touches on her report before meeting up with Jack so that they could get everything ready for the barbecue the next day. Jack leaned against the doorframe whilst Sam printed out the report, and once submitted, they went to the mall, via Sam's house so that they could collect some things, and leave her car at home. They cruised the mall together, picking up various items that would be required for the barbecue, as well as others that weren't.

When they arrived back at Jack's they packed the items away, and made sure that everything was ready to go for the morning. When Sam saw a recipe book open on the counter, she raised one eyebrow at Jack who just shrugged and replied "My Grandmother's recipe, you'll understand why I like cake so much when you get a piece of this." Sam looked back mischievously and said, "That's not all I want a piece of, Flyboy". Jack looked taken aback for a second before a mischievous look of his own appeared and he said, "You got it, Dorothy"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel and Janet had organised to go to her place to try and scheme up a way to get the military half of SG-1 together, or so they reasoned to each other. Seeing as though Janet's car was in the shop, Daniel gave her a lift from the Mountain. Their hands touched briefly as he opened the car door for her, and she left her hand on his for a little longer than was strictly necessary. The ride to Janet's was made in companionable silence and Daniel once again rushed over to the passenger side door to open it for Janet. She smiled warmly to him as she got out of the car, and linked her arm in his as they walked to her front door. Cassie heard a car pull up, and going to the window to investigate, she was surprised to see her mother walking hand in hand with the SGC's chief archaeologist. She smiled at the blush they both sported when they noticed her watching them from the window, and they quickly disentangled their arms before walking inside.

Janet started busying herself with dinner while Daniel went and sat with Cassie, asking her how high school was going and what she intended to do at college. After the requisite school talk was over, Cassie leaned forward, looked into Daniel's eyes and said, "What are your intentions toward my mother?" Daniel was shocked; he had _so_ not expected to get 'The Talk' from a high school girl, a big Jaffa, yes, but not _Cassie_. Daniel coughed and spluttered before unintelligently replying "Wha-huh?" Cassie rolled her eyes at the archaeologist, "I want to know what your plans towards my mother are. She told me about her first husband and I just don't want to see her getting hurt again. And believe me, there is nowhere in this universe that will be safe if you ever do. A Goa'uld pain stick has nothing on the torture that will be inflicted on you" Cassie narrowed her eyes and replied in a dangerously low tone that would have made Jack and the big Jaffa proud. Daniel thought for a second before answering, he _so_ did not want to say the wrong thing right now, and he also thought that he needed to make sure that Cassie could do with a little less time with Jack and Teal'c. Daniel cleared his throat and looked into Cassie's eyes and said "I would never dream of hurting her. And as to my intentions, well they depend on what your mum feels about me, and of course, whether or not you approve of me dating your Mum." Cassie leaned back in the chair, taking in the archaeologist's nervous posture before saying "I _know_ you will not hurt her Daniel, and as for my approval, you have it. And I don't think you need to much worry about Mum's feelings for you either."

Daniel took a deep breath and visibly relaxed under the teenager's cool gaze before they heard Janet call out that dinner was ready. Over dinner, Janet, Daniel and Cassie got onto the topic at hand, how to get their two favourite Air Force Officers together. They thought about planning a 'team night' where everyone else _mysteriously_ cancels. But knew that they would both see right through it. They also discussed, that if anything did start up, that it would have to be kept quiet due to the regs. Daniel decided to talk to Hammond about it, knowing that the Texan, along with half the base, had money riding on the outcome. With nothing able to be done until after the weekend, Cassie gave Daniel a pointed look, and with that, he bid them both goodnight, and drove back to his apartment.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of fresh coffee brewing, and baking. She walked out of Jack's room to see him in his yellow floral apron, with a flour smear on his cheek, stirring a wooden spoon through the cake mix in his hands. Sam walked over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek before getting herself a cup of coffee and sitting on the corner of the breakfast bar.

While Jack put the finishing touches on the cake, Sam went to take a shower and get ready for lunch. Sam walked back into the kitchen and Jack was floored by the vision that he was fronted with – red tight fitting top, with black leather pants and boots. Sam just strode over to Jack and closed his mouth with her fingertips and whispered, "See something ya like, Flyboy?" Jack merely gulped and nodded his head, too breathless to do anything else, and in a trance, went to have a cold shower and get himself ready for lunch.

Jack walked back into the kitchen to see Sam holding a cup of coffee and her eyes went wide at the sight of Jack in tight fitting blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. He winked at her as he walked past and said "To Oz", before walking out the door, leaving Sam to follow in his wake.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Sam and Jack had made sure that they arrived early so that they didn't have to answer any questions about arriving together, and after Sam secured them a pool table, Jack got them both a drink and awaited their friends arrivals.

They were part way through their second game when Sam motioned toward the door to Jack and he was more than a little surprised to see the remaining three people arrive together and what appeared to be Teal'c pocketing a set of keys. The trio made their way over to the pool table, via the bar, and after a few games of pool, relinquished the pool table in favour of some lunch.

Teal'c looked on amused, as Daniel made sure that Sam and Jack were sitting together, and Jack, in no uncertain terms, ensured that Daniel and Janet were seated together, Teal'c found himself between the two couples, not an enviable place to be. Their meals arrived, and after a strict warning to behave off the owner, the group hunkered into their lunch, and even more so, the drinks they had with it.

After lunch they headed back to the pool tables, and Jack, knowing Sam's skill at this particular game, made sure he was paired with her against Janet and Daniel, who was too intoxicated to remember their last visit. Jack placed a hefty bet on their winning the game, and Teal'c, Janet and Daniel all followed suit, betting against the couple.

Sam winked at Jack as Daniel broke the balls and Jack followed, potting two solids. When it was Janet's turn to shoot, she didn't manage to pot any and with a knowing smirk, Sam took the cue off Jack and they all watched in amazement at Sam potting out. Daniel and Janet, who were shocked to be 7-balled, dropped their pants to the insistence and encouragement of the staff and clientele of O'Malley's and ran their lap around the table with their pants around their ankles, and their faces blushing wildly.

Once the lap was over, Sam walked back to the table and swiped their winnings off the side, before giving Jack his share and the five friends continued on to Jack's house.

_A/N: There ya go folks, another chapter up. And for those of you who don't know there is a rule in pub rules pool, that if you are beaten without a ball being potted, you must run a lap of the table without your pants. Please R&R and it wont be too long before chapter 10 is us as I already know whats gonna happen._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well I had to get this chapter up, seeing as Goldilocks was getting niggly at me LOL. Hope y'all enjoy and more will be up soon. Chapters might slow down a bit though, as uni is about to start up, but I will try and get you at least one a week Oh and I don't own I'd Lie For You (And That's The Truth).

_Cheers_

_Sphinxy_

Chapter 10 

When they all got back to Jack's house, courtesy of Teal'c driving them in Daniel's car, a novel experience for all involved, and one that none of them wanted to repeat. Jack got them all a drink and then went inside and got the stereo fired up, while everyone else got settled in the backyard.

The sound of 70's rock filled the property as Jack went about laying out nibblies for his friends. He also iced and sliced the cake, before he was too inebriated to do so. Sam and Jack had noticed that Daniel and Janet had been getting awfully close, and thus, made sure that they were seated together and had full drinks, for the remainder of the afternoon. The latter not being much of a problem, as Daniel was a one-pot-wonder, and Janet being so petite, could only hold her liquor marginally better.

Whenever Jack disappeared into the kitchen, Sam would make some excuse as to why he needed her help, mainly for the benefit of Teal'c, as Janet and Daniel were giggling like schoolgirls in the corner. Sam walked into the kitchen to see Jack rummaging through a cupboard, and could not resist the urge to pinch him on the arse. Jack started at the unexpected sensation, and bumped his head on the cupboard. He could hear Sam giggling as he got out from the cupboard cursing and rubbing his head. Sam gave Jack a little shrug, took a bite out of a piece of carrot, picked up a bowl of chips and sashayed out into the backyard. Jack shook his head and muttered "that woman is gonna be the death of me, boy am I in trouble tonight" as he continued to chop up the salad.

Teal'c was looking less than amused at the antics of the two drunken doctors in the corner, who were desperately fighting in a game of Thumb Wars. Sam sat down next to the big Jaffa and said "You're gonna have fun driving them home." A rare smile graced the Jaffa's lips and he replied "Indeed, Major Carter, I did only agree to drive them to Janet's home. There was no agreement made to return Daniel Jackson to his apartment. I shall transport them and then return to Stargate Command for the evening." Sam chuckled at the knowing smile and asked, "So how are Ry'ac and Bra'tac?" Teal'c accepted the change in topic, if only until they were out of earshot of the drunken doctors in the corner, and said "They are well. Under Master Bra'tac's guidance, Ry'ac is turning into a formidable warrior and together they have recruited many Jaffa to our cause"

Jack chose that moment to fire up the barbecue, knowing that the jibbering drunken idiots in the corner needed to eat, else they would pass out. Sam and Teal'c helped the doctors to the couch in Jack's living room, and then Sam began putting the salad together whilst Teal'c went out to Jack. "O'Neill, I know that you and Major Carter have commenced a relationship, which is against the regulations of your United States Air Force. You have chosen well for your mate – Major Carter is a formidable warrior for the Tau'ri. Know that if you injure her, I will put my ninety years of torture knowledge to use, and not even the Nox will be able to hide you." Sam chose that moment to go out into the backyard and overheard the end of Teal'c's statement, so she turned on her heel and returned to the kitchen. Jack was left dumbfounded as Teal'c inclined his head, and strode inside.

Sam began to set out the plates and cutlery when Teal'c walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice before turning to Sam. "Major Carter, I know that there are regulations in place preventing yourself and O'Neill from having a relationship. I also know that you have broken these regulations. I have watched you and O'Neill over the last four years, and know that this is no passing thing. You can count on my support and my silence on this matter; however, it would be best to wait until a solution has been found before you tell Daniel Jackson. I wish you and O'Neill the best of luck, he is a strong leader, you are well matched." Sam smiled at her teammate "Thank you Teal'c, but Jack and I – I mean Colonel O'Neill and I are not in a relationship" Sam finished unconvincingly. Teal'c inclined his head, smiling knowingly and went to watch over Daniel and Janet.

Sam grabbed a tray from on top of the oven and took it out to Jack, who was still staring out to space after is "talk" with Teal'c. Taking in the look on Sam's face he said, "So he got you too I take it?" Sam inclined her head to the living room and said "I'll tell you about it tonight", before handing Jack the tray as he piled it full of charred meat and they walked into the house together.

They ate their dinner in uncomfortable silence, as they had to force Daniel and Janet to eat, all the while getting meaningful looks of Teal'c. After they had finished their dinner Teal'c declared "I shall now transport Daniel Jackson and Doctor Fraser to her home, and then I shall return to Stargate Command". They helped Teal'c load the two passed out Doctors and waved goodbye as the car screeched out of the driveway.

Jack and Sam busied themselves with cleaning up the house, and they were about to sit down when Jack passed Sam a slab of cake, and then pulled her down onto the couch next to him. They shared the cake, and when Sam got up to put the coffee on, she heard Jack change the CD and the familiar sounds of _I'd Lie For You (And That's The Truth)_ played softly

_I'd never tell you one lie, I'd never let you down  
I'd never leave, I'd be the one who'd always be around  
Baby give me a chance_

I'd pull the sun out from the sky to light your darkest night  
I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life  
Put your heart in my hands

Believe me baby, I could never do you wrong  
And I would never paint your world blue  
And if sometimes it seems I must have lost mind  
I might be crazy but I'm crazy about you...

I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Do anything you want me to  
I'd even sell my soul for you  
I'd do it all for you  
If you'd just believe in me

Just take a look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's blind  
Just take a hold of my hand, I'll take you to paradise  
Ain't a star that's too far

Your every wish will be a wish that I will make come true  
And if you want the moon I swear I'll bring it down for you  
Let me into your heart

Believe me baby got your name carved on my soul  
You're the only one that I'll give it to  
Go let 'em say that I'm I fool to act this way  
'Cause if I'm crazy, I'm just crazy 'bout you...

I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
I'd walk on the wild for you  
If you'd just believe in me...

And you will never see a day I'll ever break your heart  
You'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far  
I'll show you heaven every second that you're in my arms  
Baby I'm crazy, but I'm crazy about you!

Instrumental bridge

I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
I'd walk on the wild for you  
If you'd just believe in me

I'd walk across the wild for you  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
Do anything you asked me to

I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Do anything you asked me to  
I'd even sell my soul for you  
I'd do it all for you  
If you'd just believe in me

I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
Move mountains if you want me to  
I'd walk across the fire for you  
I'd walk on the wild for you  
If you'd just believe in me...

I'd lie for you and that's the truth

Jack took Sam in his arms and they danced around the living room before Jack's lips captured Sam's in a passionate kiss as the song ended. Jack moved his hands to cup Sam's face and she began to run her fingers through his silver hair before they both had to break for air. Jack looked into Sam's bright blue eyes, silently asking if it was okay before Sam pulled him in for another passion filled kiss, whilst unbuttoning his shirt. They made their way slowly to the bedroom, undressing each other all the while, before Jack picked Sam up and gently laid her on the bed.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Teal'c helped Daniel and Janet to her front door, knowing the archaeologist would be in good hands, and drove back to Cheyenne Mountain in Daniel's car.

Janet woke up to find herself sharing her couch, in the arms of her favourite archaeologist. She started to panic, and then realised that Cassie was spending the night at a friend's house, and they were both fully clothed. She gently disentangled herself from Daniel and went to put the coffee on. When she got back, she saw Daniel sitting bleary eyed, and silently handed him a cup of coffee, using the movement to slide closer to him. Daniel was shocked at their close proximity, but the Latin phrase "Carpe Noctem" came to mind and he cupped her face and kissed her gently, to have Janet deepen the kiss until they were both breathless. Janet slowly got up of the couch, took Daniel's hand in her own and led him to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know this is pretty quick but the chapter was just begging to be written and Goldilocks was at me to churn it out…so here it is…Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love ya feedback…Hope y'all like this one, and as to Hammond doing a strip tease, not gonna happen, but what about him and Jacob singing Beer For My Horses????

_Cheers_

_Sphinxy_

Chapter 11 

Daniel awoke with a massive hangover, to find himself curled up with the petite doctor. He squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember exactly how he got here. "Jack is right, if I _do_ keep this up I'll have a girl on every planet" he muttered to himself as the memories from the previous night came flooding back.

Janet heard Daniel muttering and snuggled towards the noise. Daniel couldn't believe that he was with Janet, and that it took their three best friends to get them drunk and set them up for him to make a move – nonetheless he was more than pleased at the result, and took Janet in his arms and fell back into the land of slumber.

When they awoke hours later, slightly less hungover, Daniel gazed into Janet's brown eyes and softly whispered "hey" as he kissed her gently on the lips. Janet smiled warmly at him and whispered "hey yourself." Janet got out of her bed and put on her robe, and at the worried look on Daniel's face, chuckled and said "coffee", Daniel just nodded, threw on his jeans, and followed Janet into the kitchen.

Daniel sat uncomfortably at the breakfast bar in Janet's kitchen, not knowing what to say. "Jan, I-I-I hope you don't think this was just a drunken fling… I mean I like you and respect you far too much for that. I hadn't intended it to go this way…" He trailed off, and Janet, struggling to concentrate due to the half naked archaeologist in her kitchen, finally heard the words he said and began to be worried that he was regretting last night, took a deep breath and was about to answer when Daniel continued "Let me get this out, Jan, I've liked you for some time, and by the way that this barbecue of Jack's went, everyone else knew it. I guess I was uncertain as to how you felt. I just didn't quite know how to ask you out, much less work up the nerve to do so." After a small pause, "And then of course, there's Cassie, she too, had to approve of something between us, something she made abundantly clear, Friday night." At Janet's confused look, he sighed and said "Basically, Janet, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" The smile that Janet wore at the very tentative, almost whispered question, told Daniel all he needed to know, but Janet confirmed his suspicions by walking over to him and giving him a passionate kiss and muttering "adorable"

Cassie came home from her friend's house to see Janet in her bathrobe, on tiptoes kissing a half naked, dishevelled looking Daniel. She cleared her throat, letting her presence be known before a smug look came on her face and she innocently asked "Have a good night?" Janet blushed, and Daniel more so, seeing as he was half naked, and quickly said hi to Cassie before practically running into Janet's bedroom to get his shirt. Janet tried to get control back of the situation and asked "What are you doing home so early, Cass, did something happen?" Cassie rolled her eyes and replied even more smugly "Actually Mum, I'm about an hour, late, seeing as you didn't come to pick me up from Pam's and you weren't answering your phone, I had Pam's mum drop me home, its 1600, Mum." Cassie grabbed a cup of coffee and headed up to her room, she _so_ didn't want to be around the "happy" couple.

Daniel walked back into the kitchen and stuttered "Well it's late, maybe I better-" "You could stay, if, if you want to that is" Janet finished shyly, not daring to meet Daniel's eyes, the confidant woman, gone leaving a very uncertain Janet in her place. Daniel smiled and said "Well Teal'c does have my car, maybe you could give me a lift into the mountain in the morning?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack woke up, snuggled into a cute Astrophysicist, with her short blonde hair tickling his nose. He just stared at her, like he did when they shared a tent offworld, studying her features, when he heard her breathing change he kissed her softly on the lips and huskily whispered "Morning, sleep well?" Sam turned over in his arms, so that she could look up at him and smiled "Yeasureyoubetcha". They lay together for a while before caffeine called and the need for that magnificent substance drove all else from their minds. As Sam brewed the coffee, Jack came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She leaned back into his chest and tilted her neck to allow him better access.

They spent the day together, watching movies; Sam was not at all surprised to see him put on _The Wizard of Oz_, and when he said that he had never seen _Star Wars_, they drove down to the video store and grabbed a copy of the trilogy, before settling back in at Jack's house. Jack dropped Sam off at her house that night, and as she lay in her bed, missing the warmth of Jack's body, she picked up her phone and called his cell. Jack was lying in bed, and hearing his phone, rolled over and smiled at what the caller I.D. showed him. They talked until Sam fell asleep, and with a certain astrophysicist on his mind; slumber, too, claimed Jack.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The base grapevine had new material the following morning; rumour had it that Dr. Jackson and Dr. Fraser arrived together that morning. New betting pools were started, and Sam and Jack were glad at the change of attention.

After changing into his BDU's, Daniel went straight to General Hammond's office to talk about the Sam/Jack situation. When Daniel walked into his office, Hammond assumed it would be to talk about the rumours concerning Dr. Fraser and himself, but by the way Daniel was shifting in his seat, he figured it was something more serious. "What can I do for you, Dr. Jackson?" Daniel gulped and said, "Uh can we talk off the record here, General, it's kind of personal?"

Hammond sat up straighter in his chair and said "Granted, what seems to be the problem Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel took a deep breath "Hypothetically, if two officers in the same chain of command were in love with each other, and did not let it affect their work, would there be some way around the regs?"

General Hammond smiled and said "Let me guess, these hypothetical officers have saved the world numerous times?"

Daniel smiled at the General and thought "There's no flies on this man", before continuing, "hypothetically yes, is there some way we could call in a favour?"

Hammond sat thoughtfully for a second and set "Leave it with, me and I'll see what I can do, in the meantime get a hold of Thor, I have the feeling that he will needed with this." Daniel nodded and stood up when General Hammond barked, "There is another matter which I wanted to discuss with you Dr. Jackson." Hammond waited until Daniel was once again seated before he continued, "There are rumours going around the base about you and Dr. Fraser, is there any substance to them?" Daniel took a deep breath and then answered nervously "Yes General, there are, I asked Dr. Fraser out for a date and she accepted, as for arriving on the base together, Teal'c had my car and she offered me a lift. If you are worried it will affect either of our work, you needn't be, we are both professionals. Is that all General?" Hammond smiled at the boldness with which Daniel finished and said "I think that's all, Dr. Jackson, I'll let you know how it goes with the other matter." Hammond shook his head at the antics of his flagship team and went back to his mountain of paperwork.

_A/N: Well there it is folks, please R&R I love to know what ya think of it. Not much left to go, I don't think, gotta have some fun with Widow of Opportunity of course, but not much after that…_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey Guys sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter up, but another story held me hostage until I got it out. I know that Window of Opportunity has been done to death about five times over, but I just couldn't resist. Sorry they are somewhat OOC but I just had to have a bit of fun with this one and there's a content warning for this chapter.. Here is the next one, and there is only a few left now so enjoy, and as always…dedicated to Goldilocks…hope ya day looks up mate ;)

Chapter 12 

"I'm sorry, but that happens to be the way I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack dropped his spoon into his bowl of fruit loops, and for what felt like the hundredth time, tried to convince his team that they were stuck in a time loop.

Spinning around on the computer chair in Daniel's lab, the archaeologist said the most ingenious thing he had ever muttered, "Exactly how many of these loops have you – we – gone through?"

"I've lost track"

"That must be frustrating"

"Yeah"

"On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity"

"How's that?"

"Well think about it, I mean, if you know in advance that everything is going to go back to the way it was, then, you could do anything, for as long as you want, without having to worry about consequences." With that, Jack got up off his chair and strode out of the lab, with Teal'c on his heels.

Jack arrived at Sam's lab to hear her muttering technobabble to a doohickie that she had on her lab bench, he walked up behind her, grabbing her arse and then snaking his arms around her waist and whispering "Whatcha doin beautiful?' " Sam started at the forbidden touch, quickly spinning in his arms "Oh no you don't, Flyboy." Jack's cheeky grin turned positively evil "Why not, they can't exactly court martial us in, oh three hours, now can they?" A devilish grin of her own crossed Sam's face and she kissed him passionately. Once they broke for air Sam said 'But I wont even remember it right? There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun, Flyboy" before sauntering out of the lab making Jack groan.

Teal'c left Jack and went to the security centre on level 17 and disabled the door. He took a cd out of his pocket and slotted it into one of the computers while accessing the base PA system. Hitting the broadcast button the sound of AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" could be heard, but instead of the great rocker, all that could be heard was Teal'c's deep voice

"_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

Shook me all night long

Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

Shook me all night long"

General Hammond heard the rock music come over the PA and called for SF's to go to Level 17 and made his way there himself. Siler was trying to access the card swiper, which had been destroyed once the door was opened. Siler then got out an oxy-acetylene torch and began to cut a hole through the door. A very pleased looking Teal'c emerged some time later to a very aggravated General Hammond and he merely inclined his head and walked to Jack's locker, removed the keys to his truck and began to drive around the base car park like a stunt driver, smashing up more than one vehicle in the process.

Daniel pulled Jack aside whilst he was in the midst of learning pottery "Do you think you could maybe, umm, when the last loop would be?" Jack looked up at the archaeologist, remembering it was he that gave him the idea in the first place, and having some idea what he wanted, replied "Sure Daniel, go, have fun with Ole Doc Fraser. Daniel blushed and nodded before leaving Jack to his pottery.

Hammond, having heard about the karaoke during the armbands incident, decided that he needed to have his own fun, and while Jack was riding around the base on a bicycle, and Teal'c was busy rigging traps for Siler, Hammond went to level 17, disabled the security centre door, and inserting a cd into the computer hit the broadcast button. The opening sounds of Toby Keith's "_As Good As I Once Was_" could be heard as the Texan spoke "People this is General Hammond, I have an important announcement to make"

"_She said, "I've seen you in here before."  
I said, "I've been here a time or two."  
She said, "Hello, my  
name is Bobby Jo  
meet my twin sister Betty Lou  
and we're both feeling kinda wild tonight  
and you're the only cowboy in this place  
and if you're up for a rodeo  
I'll put a big Texas smile on  
your face"  
I said, "Girls,"_

I aint as good as I once was  
I got a few years on me now  
but there was a time, back in my prime  
when I could really lay it down  
and if you need some love tonight  
then I might have just enough  
I ain't as good as I once was  
but I was good once, as I ever was

I still hang out with my best friend Dave  
I've known him since we were kids at school  
last night he had a few shots  
got in a tight spot, hustlin' a game of pool  
with a couple of redneck boys  
one great big bad biker man  
I heard Dave yell across the room  
"Hey buddy, how 'bout a helping hand."  
I said, "Dave,"

I aint as good as I once was  
my how the years have flown  
but there was a time back in my prime  
when I could really hold my own  
but if you wanna fight tonight  
guess those boys don't look all that  
tough  
I aint as good as I once was  
but I was good once, as I ever was

I used to be hell on wheels  
back when I was a younger man  
now my body says, "You cant do this boy"  
but my pride says, "Oh, yes you can"

I ain't as good as I once was  
that's just the cold hard truth  
I still throw a few back, talk a little smack  
when I'm feelin bullet proof  
so don't YOU double dog dare me now  
'cause I'd have to call your bluff

I ain't as good as I once was  
but I was good once, as I ever was  
maybe not be good as I once was  
but I'm as good once, as I ever was"

The entire base dropped what they were doing at Hammond's announcement and waited for what was to come. When he started singing the whole base broke out in laughter and Jack missed the turn in the corridor, careening into the wall, mangling the bike he had been riding around the base with such pride.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack walked into Sam's lab, disconnected the camera, locked the door, and a bemused Sam Carter found herself looking into the deep brown pools of Jack's eyes. She raised her eyebrow at him, "Got something in mind, Flyboy?" Jack said nothing, just merely smiled as he set about clearing off Sam's lab bench, when, in his haste, Jack almost dropped Sam's precious laptop. Sam shrieked "Jack!" before removing the object from his hands and as he continued clearing the lab bench Sam was talking a million miles an hour "What do you think you're doing? This is all very fragile equip- put that down! I don't want it broken, JACK!" He ignored her protests, and once clear, he picked Sam up and sat her on the edge of the bench, kissing her and removing her BDU jacket. Sam kissed him back, helping him remove his own jacket, and untucking his t-shirt. Jack untucked Sam's t-shirt and they pulled them over their heads. Sam kneaded Jack's bare back as he removed her bra and sucked on her nipples, causing her to moan. Jack pushed Sam back onto the bench; lying on top of her s they fumbled with each other's belt buckles. Sam moved her hand inside Jack's pants, sliding it along him as he moaned, thankful for the soundproofing of her lab. Sam lifted her hips so that Jack could remover her pants and at the same time, she pulled his down, exposing him. He moved into her, and they made love on the lab bench before Jack collapsed on top of Sam, brushing the hair out of her eyes and kissing her before the loop restarted.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After getting the word from Jack, Daniel went down to Janet's office to see her analysing Jack and Teal'c's blood tests and CT scans hoping for some clue as to why they were reliving the same 10-hour period. With Siler being preoccupied with running diagnostics, and the member of SG-12 being sent home with a sprained ankle, the infirmary was oddly devoid of patients. He walked in and closed the door and the blinds and turned to Janet with a cheeky grin "No consequences" before taking her in his arms. Together they disabled the cameras and disabled the door lock, before Daniel sat her on one of the gurneys. He remover he lab coat as he kissed her and she pushed is jacket off his shoulders and untucked his t-shirt. He continued to kiss her as he unbuttoned her blouse, leaving trails of fire where his fingers brushed her skin, and he pushed the blouse off her shoulders as he kneaded her breasts. Janet ran her hands up the inside of Daniel's t-shirt and then let them trail down, to udo his belt buckle, as Daniel's hand was busy with her own. While he continued his ministrations, Janet slid her hand into Daniel's pants, moving it along, him causing him to groan and he pushed Janet further along the gurney, and moved inside her as they made love in the infirmary and he softly kissed her before the loop restarted.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack sat eating his fruit loops and giving Sam looks that he would not normally give her on the base, and with an inquiring look, he quickly schooled his features and they headed off to stop Malakai from starting another loop.

A/N: Well there ya are folkd, hope you've enjoyed it and please R&R, I love the feedback. I don't own any of the songs so please don't sue me! Next chapter will hopefully be up shortly


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well folks here is the next chapter, its just winding up now, maybe another two chapters. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading this far…

Chapter 13 

Hammond ordered Sam and Jack to the gym for Teal'c to improve their hand-to-hand combat skills, to make sure that the trio were out of the way for Thor's arrival. Daniel and Hammond were sitting in Hammond's office, awaiting the arrival of the Supreme Commander, when the customary flash of white light appeared, and there he sat in the chair next to Daniel. "Greetings General Hammond, Daniel Jackson. With what do you require my assistance?" Hammond bowed his head and Daniel turned to the Roswell Grey and said "Well we were wondering if you could help us with a Regulations issue?" Thor inclined his head for Daniel to continue "Well, the United States Air Force have anti-fraternisation regulations, preventing any officers in the same Chain of Command to pursue a relationship" At the Asgard's puzzled look Daniel looked to Hammond for the clarification that was required "Basically Thor, we were wondering if you could put some pressure on the White House, to either remove the regulations altogether, or have them waived for the SGC" Thor nodded "I do not see why it is imperative to have these regulations altered, General Hammond"

Daniel took this as his cue "Umm, Sam and Jack have strong feelings for one another, surely you would have noticed their close bond, but due to their positions cannot pursue a relationship, we just want to help them out." After a few seconds pause Daniel added "There is also a betting pool within the SGC about when they will get together, married, and what their children's names would be, you could have the inside knowledge" An characteristic smile graced the Asgard's features "You may include me in this wager, Daniel Jackson, and I say that they commenced their relationship after the Atanik Armbands incident, and I also believe that they will get married on their anniversary, and I shall not disclose the name's of their offspring yet. I will beam to the White House momentarily, please await my return" Hammond picked up the red phone and called the White House, informing the President of Thor's arrival and then called Walter in to update the betting pool.

Fifteen minutes later Thor beamed back into the White House with a slight scowl on his face, brandishing a statement from the President. At Hammond's questioning look Thor spoke "Your President was reluctant to grant this request, although I was able to negotiate with him by threatening to remove Earth from the Protected Planets Treaty, he was quite amiable after that. These _regulations_ are no longer in force in the SGC General Hammond. I trust my wager has been recorded?" Hammond looked taken aback for a second before taking the statement from Thor "Ahh yes, Walter has recorded it for you, Thor, thank you for your help with this." Thor inclined his head before he was engulfed in white light and disappeared

Once Daniel had returned to his lab, Hammond called Jack and Sam to his office, since they had just finished their workout, they showered before going to his office, knowing that he would not appreciate them coming straight from the gym. Hammond motioned for Jack and Sam to sit, silently praying that he could keep a straight face. Turning to his two top officers, he began "The United States Air Force takes the anti-fraternisation regulations seriously. We cannot have this base compromised due to jilted lovers." Keeping their faces impassive, Sam and Jack waited for Hammond to continue "There have been many rumours over the last four years, and usually I would not pay heed to such rumours but after the Za'tarc testing, you can understand how it has put you both in precarious position. Luckily for you, the relationship between Dr.'s Fraser and Jackson has put the both of you on the backburner. I know that SG-1 is a close-knit team, but it cannot get in the way of One's duty. That being said, I have a signed statement from the President. He has waived the frat regs for the SGC."

Jack and Sam looked at each other in wonder before turning back to Hammond, and at the same time asked "Sir?" Hammond smiled "Due to the close proximity, long hours, and hazardous conditions that the personnel in this command work, they do not have the opportunity for a life outside of the base, as such on base romances are not that uncommon." The two military members of SG-1 nodded their heads before Sam quietly asked, "What about personnel on the same team, will one member have to be transferred?" Hammond smirked knowingly, putting the two officers on edge, before replying "That will be determined on a case-by-case basis. If it is evident that the team dynamics are not adversely affected by the relationship, then I cant see why they couldn't remain on the same team." Again Sam and Jack nodded, but this time it was Jack that spoke up "Why did you tell us in private Sir? I mean, why not just announce it to the two of us along with the rest of the base" Hammond smiled at the younger man and said "I thought the two of you might like a heads up, oh and Major Carter, the Tok'ra called, Jacob is on his way." Sam's smile brightened even more and Hammond declared, "Colonel O'Neill, SG-1 is on stand down as Dr. Jackson and Major Carter both have lab work, and _you_ owe me quite a lot of reports."

Jack smiled wryly, "Yes Sir", before they both left, Sam heading to her lab, and Jack topside, quickly driving back to his house and going to the safe and getting out the ring that he had in there before driving back to the mountain. Sam was in her lab when Jacob arrived, so Jack was able to pull him aside before Sam got to the gateroom. Taking alternative corridors to avoid Sam, the two men made it topside and Jack took Jacob to a café in the Springs. When they sat down Jacob looked at Jack questioningly "What's all this about Jack? Is Sammie okay?" Jack nervously twisted the coffee cup in his hand, "Yes Jacob she is fine, actually that is why I brought you out here" he forced himself to meet Jacob's eye, "Sir, I brought you here to ask for your permission to marry Samantha" Jack froze under the icy glare of the Tok'ra was giving him, thankful they were in a public place. Knowing that Selmac would not be able to hold back Jacob's anger forever, he continued quickly "I have loved your daughter since she first challenged me to an arm wrestle in that first briefing, and in the last four years have only grown to love and respect her more." The Tok'ra nodded, but Jack quickly realised it was Selmac that spoke, but in Jacob's voice "We consider you an honourable warrior O'Neill, but what of these regulations, not to mention Sammie's career, and your age differences?" Jack nodded, knowing that Selmac was barely holding back Jacob, and pulled out a copy of the statement from the President "That answers your question about the regs, and as for Sam's career I would never do anything to jeopardise it. I would never do anything to harm her, and I would rather die myself than to lose her. As to why she would fall for an old soldier like myself then you must ask her that."

Feeling Jacob calm down, Selmac relinquished control back to Jacob, knowing that he approved of Jack. "So you think you're good enough for my daughter Jack?" Jack smiled wanly "No Jacob, I don't. She filled the void that Charlie left, and I don't think that I would be alive today if it weren't for her. She is the most intelligent person in the galaxy and a damn fine officer, you should be proud of her Jacob, I know I am." Jacob nodded slowly to the man in front of him, who was still nervously twisting the coffee cup in his hands "You have my permission to marry Sammie, but know that if you ever hurt her, we have over two thousand years of experience with torture." Jack gulped before he shook Jacob's hand, at the same time getting out the ring that was in his pocket and showing it to his future father-in-law "This was my grandmother's. She did not wish me to give it to Sara when we married; she told me that Sara was not the love of my life. After meeting Sam, I had to agree with her."

Jacob had insisted that Jack join him and Sam for dinner that night, and after dinner, Jacob and Selmac retired early, claiming Gatelag. After Jacob had gone to bed, Sam and Jack sat in her backyard with a cup of coffee admiring the stars. Jack was shifting nervously in his chair, and Sam had noticed the change in him when he walked into her house earlier in the evening. Before she got the chance to ask what was wrong, he took her hands in his, turned to her and said "Samantha, I talked to Jacob today, about us" Sam looked alarmed "That would be why he insisted you join us for dinner then". Jack nodded "I love you Sam, and I told him that, but I have a question for you." Getting down on one knee, still holding her hand Jack spoke quietly "Samantha Elizabeth Carter, will you give me the honour of being my wife. You have filled the void that Charlie left, and I never thought that I could live anymore, let alone love. You changed that in me." Taking his Grandmother's ring from his pocket he held it at Sam's finger. Sam's jaw dropped and she was completely speechless. After a few moments of Sam staring into space, Jack could stand the suspense no longer, and he prompted her "Sam are you okay? Just forget I said anything ok?" Jack began to sadly put the ring back in his pocket. The sound of Jack's voice broke Sam out of her reverie, and she stopped his hand with her own, looked into his deep brown eyes and whispered "Yes" before pulling him up to kiss him passionately. Jack slid the ring on her finger, and they snuggled together on Sam's porch staring at the stars.

_A/N: There ya are folks, another one done, please R&R I love the feedback!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, I was side-tracked, and then just plain lazy. This it folks, the end of the story, thanks a lot for sticking with it and thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who read it also. Thanks Goldilocks for all ya help on this mate…especially with the dress descriptions I totally suck at that shit!

Chapter 14 

Sam and Jack decided to get married on their anniversary, but not that of the commencement of their relationship, but rather, of that of that first fateful briefing. Thor was dismayed to learn that he would not be collecting on a second bet, but was indeed gladdened to receive an invite to the highly classified reunion. The commissary had been earmarked as the reception destination, and the ceremony would be held in the base chapel, given the nature of some of the guests. Sam had decided on Janet and Cassie for her bridesmaids, the Hanka girl delighted at attending her first Earth wedding. Jack had chosen Daniel and Teal'c, giving the stoic Jaffa the role of a regular Groomsman, fearing he may take his role of Best Man too seriously. Hammond had been working tirelessly on finessing the security procedures, not that it would be much of an issue, but luck favours the prepared, and the presence of Bra'tac, Ry'ac and Jacob would be enough to halt any that wish to put a damper on the day.

Jack had decided to wear his dress blues, and they were hard pressed in convincing Teal'c not to wear the traditional garb on Chu'lac for the occasion. Jack stood at the alter, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet, waiting for the blast door to open, when he saw Cassie and Janet beamed into the chapel wearing red full-length dresses, the neck cut modestly high made of satin with a full skirt. The spaghetti straps and swathe of fine lace angling from right shoulder to left hip added a certain flare to the already stylish dresses. Janet wore flowers twisted into her shorter hair while Cassie's hair was twisted to flow over her shoulders and down her back. Jack grabbed Daniel's arm to support him at the sight of Janet walking up the aisle, but his eyes were pulled away at the flash of blue light to see Sam standing there with her megawatt grin in a white satin, modest bust line, silver highlight of flowery twists picked out with pearls and crystals over her bust. She began to follow Janet and Cassie up the aisle, her eyes never leaving Jack's as Jacob gave her away and they said their vows. Jack kissing Sam to the catcalls of the guests in the chapel. They all filed out to the commissary, Jack and Sam not letting go of one another, and taking quite a while to get there, being congratulated by everyone they passed on the way. They stopped dead at the sight of a karaoke machine taking pride of place in the commissary before taking their seat at the bridal table for the remaining formalities of the day, before the fun could begin.

Jack was pleased to see that Daniel had caught the garter and Janet the bouquet, causing them both to blush profusely, and looked up shocked when General Hammond and Jacob stumbled over to the karaoke machine and clumsily selected a song

_Well a man, come on  
Six o'clock news  
Says somebody been shot  
Somebody's been abused  
Somebody blew up a building  
Somebody stole their car  
Somebody got away  
Somebody didn't get too far, yeah  
They didn't get too far_

Grandpappy told my pappy  
Back in my day, son  
A man had to answer  
For the wicked thing he done  
Take all the rope in Texas  
Find a tall oak tree  
Round up all of them bad boys  
And hang 'em high in the street  
For all the people to see

And justice is the one thing  
You should always find  
You gotta saddle up your boys  
You gotta draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles  
We'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all meet back  
At the local saloon

We'll raises up our glasses  
Against evil forces  
Singing, "Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses!"

We got too many gangsters  
Doing dirty deeds  
Too much corruption  
And crime in the streets  
It's time the long arm of the law  
Put a few more in the ground  
Send them all to their Maker  
And he'll set them on down  
You can bet, He'll set 'em down

Cause justice is the one thing  
You should always find  
You gotta saddle up your boys  
You gotta draw a hard line  
When the gunsmoke settles  
We'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all meet back  
At the local saloon

And we'll raise up our glasses  
Against evil forces  
Singing, "Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses!"  
Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses!

You know justice is the one thing  
You should always find  
You gotta saddle up your boys  
You gotta draw a hard line  
When the gunsmoke settles  
We'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all met back  
At the local saloon

We'll raise up our glasses  
Against evil forces  
Singing, "Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses!"  
Singing ,"Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses!'

At the final lines of the song, the entire commissary raised their glasses and downed them in a single gulp in salute to the flagship team. And as the night wore on, Sam and Jack were looking to make their exit, not having much luck, and Jacob coming over holding a large wad of cash praising them on the date they chose to get married. They finally finished saying their goodbyes before they were beamed up to Minnesota for a week at Jack's cabin.

Well there it is folks all done…I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but it needed to be done and it was not gonna matter how long I left it, I was still gonna struggle. I do not own the song; it is Toby Keith's "Beer For My Horses", my last promise to Goldilocks, having Hammond and Jacob singing. Please R&R and thank you all so much for reading, I hope it didn't suck too much

_Sphinxy_


End file.
